garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Tales Part 2
Furry Tales Part 2 is the one hundred and sixth'US/EU' episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield continues his story; The Handsome Cat tells Prince Jon that he must try and convince the woman he has fallen for to marry him, only for the prince to be purposely sidetracked. Plot After his burrito break, Garfield by mistake begins reading a cook book, before continuing with his story. On the castle balcony, Prince Jon talks to "The Royal Food Taster". The prince states that he has been looking for a maiden who cares about life, beauty, the world around her and himself. He tells that he met a woman in the forest who he has fallen for before revealing she is a commoner which shocks the royal food tastes. Garfield states that her name was Elizabeth, and that she lived in a cottage in the forest in order to give the animals around food. Fair Elizabeth tells Prince Jon that she cannot marry him as he has lived a pampered life, where he hasn't been called to show "extraordinary heart" before it is revealed that Viceroy Whipple was watching. Back at the castle, "The Handsome Cat" tells Prince Jon that he should go to the "blue forest" and try and convince Fair Elizabeth to marry him, which the prince agrees to. Garfield suddenly stops the story to get pizza from Vito, before continuing. The prince states that nothing will stop him before riding out. The Handsome Cat explains to the "dimwitted dog" that his problems will be solved when Prince Jon marries Elizabeth, only for the twins to dress him up, and chase the dimwitted dog. In a castle room, Viceroy Whipple tells his minion that there's only one road to the Blue Forest, and that it's being guarded by an someone unknown. Garfield fails to think what the "thing to stop Prince Jon" is, before making an excuse to leave, which is scaring the mailman. Garfield pretends not to scare the mailman, before Herman gives him the idea of a "fire breathing dragon", only to be scared anyway. In the story, a man resembling Herman Post warns Prince Jon of a fire breathing dragon. The prince refuses to listen to the warning only to encounter the dragon, who burns him, prompting Prince Jon back to the castle. The royal food taster reveals that the prince will turn 21 at the next day's noon, as the handsome cat decides that they will try Prince Jon's plan again. By using the catapult, they quickly end up in the forest, where they are immediately confronted by the dragon. Garfield, again makes an excuse to think of the next part the story. Characters Main Characters *Garfield (also as "The Handsome Cat") *Odie (also as "The Dimwitted Dog") *Jon Arbuckle (as "Prince Jon") *Liz Wilson (as "Fair Elizabeth") Major Characters *Eddie Gourmand (as "The Royal Food Taster") *Dr. Whipple (as "Viceroy Whipple") *Al *Drusilla and Minerva Minor Characters *Herman Post *Dragon *Vito Cappelletti *Arlene *Harry *Hercules *Nermal (as Lamren) *Squirrels *Rottweiler Trivia *The character of Elizabeth is based on Snow White from the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *When Vito rings the doorbell, the characters in Garfield's story react. Songs *No More Lonely Days Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes